


The Hawkeye Initiative

by buckybarnes19



Series: Avengers ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha brings Steve up to speed on the Internet's Hawkeye Initiative, and Steve can't help but participate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawkeye Initiative

It's Natasha that brings it to his attention. Steve still feels a little overwhelmed by Captain America's popularity in this century and the idea of being famous as well as a ninetyish year old man fastforwarded in time is still something he's adjusting to. So some things are still alien and the increasing love for the Avengers is something he's aware of but hasn't particularly explored. But what Nat shows him makes him start to reconsider his views on social media.

They're everywhere. All over the internet, every major site where Avengers fans congregate. Pictures. Tons of them. Steve wonders how he managed to miss something so incredible. Nat knows he's a good artist. When she shows him the pictures there's a quirk of her lips and more than a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"They're calling it the Hawkeye Initiative," she says.

Steve presses his lips together, trying not to smile, but he's losing that particular battle.

"People draw Clint in these poses."

"Oh my god," Steve breathes as he swipes to the next screen on Natasha's phone and sees a scantily clad Hawkeye aiming an arrow at the viewer. The look on his face is... well, suggestive is about the only word Steve feels comfortable using.

"Do one for me."

"No," Steve says, but Barton's been an annoying little shit lately and the idea of doing something silly and petty behind his back is appealing.

"Please? It's my birthday."

"Is it really?" Steve says. She doesn't say anything but gives him a look that just says, 'Maybe. You'll never know for sure.'

He fights the urge for as long as he can but a mere forty-five minutes later he's got a small sketchbook and a pen in hand and a series of cartoon Hawkeyes in ridiculous outfits emerges. It feels good to draw again and strangely inspired, he continues for the next week. Sometimes Nat sits and draws with him and surprisingly she has some talent for art. Tony finds out about the Initiative and they bring him in on it before he can crack some joke to Barton and ruin their club. 

One day after meeting with Fury about a mission, Steve leaves the office and sees Clint leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for him. His arms are crossed over his chest and the look on his face means he's either pissed or hasn't had his coffee yet. Steve stops.

Clint looks at him with narrowed eyes, straightens, and then wordlessly pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. It's a bit crinkled, it's folded, but Steve knows that paper. It's the high-quality paper from the sketchbook Bucky got him for his last birthday. As Barton unfolds the sheet Steve's heart sinks. He sees this ridiculous comicbook drawing of Clint in fishnets and high heels, his body twisted in impossible angles to mimic what artists do when they draw female characters. Barton holds it up and looks at Steve.

"I walked in on Nat and Stark," he says.

"I'm sorry," Steve says, feeling guilty.

Clint shrugs. "I'm actually here for an autograph. I have a friend, Kate - she'll think it's hilarious and I kinda owe her one."


End file.
